Brilliant Moon
by Calendula's Harmony
Summary: "Saa, I thought I told you not to run,monster." My very first fanfic. I wasn't sure how to summarize it so I just put a line from it XD.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic ever! I've gone through a couple ideas and I stayed with this one. I think I did ok, but it's up to you guys to confirm this for me since I'm just a beginner XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A boy was running down the streets. He looked no older than twelve or thirteen years old. He had black hair with an unusual green tint in it and to add to this he had mysterious golden eyes that looked as if they had been crafted from gold itself. The boy was being chased by another. This boy had some kind of sword in hand, although it didn't seem like just any normal sword. The blade of the sword was a midnight black while the hilt was a deep, dark blue and it shone a slightly softer blue than the hilt. The older boy saw the younger run into an alleyway to try to lose him, but he ran right after him, and tried although unsuccessfully to cut the boy again, because each time he had tried, the boy swiftly blocked or evaded the attack to the best of his ability although he was being driven farther back in the process until he suddenly hit a hard surface. It was a dead end.

" Now I've got you, don't try to run," the older boy said showing his eyes which had been closed at first, they where a striking blue color, his hair which was light brown flew back as he lunged forward and plunged his sword into the wall where the boy had been just a moment before. The brunette turned around and surveyed the area he was in with a glare marring his face.

" Saa, I thought I told you not to run, _monster_," he said to what normal people looked to be himself, but the brunette knew the boy had heard him. He sighed, he had been chasing the boy down for quite a while now and he had almost had him a couple times, but he had got off with only a couple scratches, which had only been left because of one of his special attacks, the Higuma Otoshi. That attack was usually one of the best working against what the boy was, a vampire. Very few of them could evade tat attack and it frustrated him to know that that boy could.

He was a level 2A vampire hunter, very high in the hunter ranks. The lowest rank was level 1D while the highest was 4a. He was only two levels away from being a top hunter, and he was just coming back to Japan from a level A mission he had completed when he had found that vampire in another alleyway, waiting he guessed, for someone to come by, and he decided to prevent what he knew would happen if he left the boy alone. This was why he was so frustrated. When he had killed so many vampires flawlessly before, this certain vampire, whom he had just found on the streets could dodge almost all of his strikes. Even though each time he stroke the boy got pushed farther back, and he couldn't find an opening to attack the hunter himself, it still frustrated him even though he didn't show it. Seeing as the boy was probably far away by now, he sighed again and started to head back towards headquarters, where he had been heading before he had met the boy to report that his mission, which he had just gotten back from was a success.

Ok then, was it good, bad, ok? If you could give me a couple tips, that would be really helpful and I'll do my best to make the chapters better. Review please! I would really like to hear your opinions on how it's going so far even though I guess you could say this is technically just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Here is the second chapter. Though, not much happens in this chapter an OC is added. Thank you so much to the people that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**The hunter's POV**

I walked inside of our headquarters, right into the captain's room, where he was waiting at his desk with the vice captain at his right side. Our captain, like all others was rank 4A, while our vice captains were rank 3A.

"Fuji," the captain greeted, "Have you completed your mission?"

"You didn't get too badly hurt fighting him did you? I heard he was stronger than you had at first anticipated," the vice captain asked worriedly.

"Yes, I completed the mission, and no I didn't get badly hurt Oishi-san," I replied with a smile on my face, one that others said to be scary, 'I wonder why?' I thought.

"Oh, that's good," the vice captain Oishi sighed in relief, seemingly oblivious to the smile. Oishi is known for being a strong fighter against vampires, although, when other hunters got hurt in any way he was always worrying over them like a mother hen.

"You did well Fuji," captain Tezuka complemented.

"Why thank you Tezuka-kun~," I replied.

"Now is there another mission you have for me?" I asked, being serious now.

"Not right at the moment, Fuji, we'll call if there is another that comes up for you, but never let your guard down," he replied.

"Saa, I will Tezuka-kun," and I walked out of the building to head home.

**The vampire's POV**

After having run for about a "couple" miles I finally turned around to see if the hunter was still behind me. He wasn't.

"I thought he would never leave me alone," I sighed and began walking down the street I had stopped in.

Suddenly, I felt a presence coming toward me from behind, so I turned around, and I saw someone try to keep out of my sight by moving toward an opening between a couple of houses. I turned back around and smirked to myself 'mada mada dane,' I thought while I began to walk again, but being more aware this time, 'I really don't want a repeat of that scenario with that hunter,' then the person decided to show themselves.

The person ran and jumped on me, I stiffened for a moment until I heard the person call my name, "RYOMA!" I automatically recognized the voice.

I smiled and pulled the little boy off my back and said," Hey Rio," and I pulled him into a hug while he giggled. Rio looked about six and had chocolate brown eyes and chin length strawberry blonde hair that was more red than blonde. I had rescued Rio about three years ago from a house that had caught fire.

That day I had noticed black billowing smoke off in the distance from where I was at the time, and I decided to go check it out because I was curious. When I got there I heard faint crying coming from the inside and since the fire department hadn't arrived yet I decided I had to go in, and when I did I saw a boy trapped near the corner of a room with fire surrounding him and getting closer to him by the second, I looked around for the boy's parents and found them dead under piles of flaming planks that had fallen from the ceiling. I ran over to the boy avoiding the fire as much as possible, picked him up, and fled the building. After I had gotten a safe amount of distance away from the house I had checked to see if the boy was ok, at least physically. It had turned out that the boy was barely breathing and his heart had been slowed to an alarming rate for humans, and to add to that, it had looked as if the fire had reached him a couple times because he had some burns on his arms and legs. Even if I had brought him to a hospital, even I wouldn't have been able to make it in time for them to be able to save him, since the only one wasn't for quite a while away. It seemed like the only option left for me if I had wanted to save him I would have to turn him even though at the time I hadn't been a vampire for very long either, 'But I can't just leave him like that can I?' I had thought that day. So I made up my mind and I had bit the boy and concentrated as much as I could on turning him. 'It's a good thing I had learnt this information from the one who had turned me,' I thought, I had tried this on a couple people I had bitten in the past, but it never worked and the people had died instead of turning from the venom. This had happened much to my extreme regret, because they wouldn't have ended up like that if I hadn't tried it on them in the first place. But I had been determined to make it work on the boy. I knew I just couldn't leave the boy like he had been at the time. Fortunately, it had worked and from then on he had taken care of the boy. Of course he had been very depressed when he had learnt of the loss of his parents, but I had tried my best to console the boy, whose name I had eventually learnt was Rio.

Rio being with me had made me happy over the past years and gave me a reason to keep living, because before I had met the him I felt like nothing but a monster, 'It didn't help that the hunters, much like the one from before called me one as well, and that they've tried to hunt me down on several occasions so I've had to get very quick on my feet to avoid the more powerful attacks that the hunters might have,' I thought.

"You were trying to sneak up on me Rio?" I asked him when I finally pulled away from the hug.

"Uh huh, Rio replied with a little nod of his head." I sensed you were near where I was, so I wanted to surprise you and masked myself like you taught me Ryoma nii-chan."

"You're pretty good Rio, you had me a little surprised there," I told him with a proud smile.

"Really?" Rio shouted excitedly.

"Yep, but mada mada dane Rio, I still noticed you trying to stay out of sight when I turned around," I replied with a playful smirk.

"Aww," Rio said with a small pout on his face.

"Well then, let's head home now shall we?" I asked.

"OK!"

There's the second chapter! I hope it was ok. I may have made a couple mistakes since I'm not very good with writing in POVs, but still try to because I just like hearing stories from the character's point of view XD. Please review and tell me your opinions on how it went. I would really appreciate it, and again, thank you to the people that reviewed last chapter :D.


	3. Chapter 3

HI again! Here's my third chapter of this fanfic. Thank you so much for the advice and comments that were given!

**Ryoma's POV**

I took Rio's hand and started to walk down the street again, but together this time.

Suddenly, I noticed something I hadn't before, but couldn't avoid it in time before a grown man roughly snatched Rio away from me and held a knife to his neck. The man grinned at having caught someone.

' Damn it, how could I have been caught off guard like that, and to someone like_ this_no less?' I thought to myself angrily as I turned around and glared at the man holding Rio.

"Let Rio go," I growled out. The man faltered but unfortunately did not let Rio go and instead tightened his grip on him, making me even more furious.

"Ryoma nii-chan," Rio said shakily.

"If you want me to let go of this boy here, you'd do well to give me all the money you have on you right now boy!" the man said crazily.

'_Of course_ that's what this is about,' I thought.

"Mada mada dane mister, I don't have anything on me at the moment," I managed to tell the man despite the fact that all I wanted to do was attack him and make him let Rio go.

"I don't believe that for a second boy, now give me all you have before I decide to hurt this kid, you don't want that do you?" the man said, moving the knife so it made a small cut where he was holding it on Rio's neck.

'That's it!' I thought as I launched forward.

The first thing I did was to quickly take the knife away from the man so he couldn't hurt Rio with it anymore and began trying to take Rio back from the man.

**Fuji's POV**

I stopped in the path on my way home and narrowed my eyes. I felt a vampire's presence, and it felt enraged.

'Saa, I'd better go check it out before it hurts someone,' I thought and raced off toward the presence unsheathing my sword.

As soon as I got there my eyes snapped open

'That's the same vampire from before,' I thought.

The boy was attacking an adult, male human and a small child with a knife in hand.

'How dare he? Although I guess this is what you'd expect from them,' I thought, disgusted with it.

I came out from where I was watching, moving so the vampire couldn't detect me.

I could tell the boy was going to attack the man again, so before he could I came up in front of the man and blocked the boy.

I appearing seemed to shock the boy as he backed off a little, but still was glaring daggers at me for stopping him. Deciding on what to do, the boy seemed to make up his mind, and sprang forward again, trying to avoid me and get to the man behind me.

'Saa, did he not get that I'm not going to allow him to hurt these people?' I thought

'Well since he's not getting it, it's better to just stop him in his tracks then,'

I raced forward remembering how quick he was the last time we met, which was just earlier today, as I was chasing him down.

He could only dodge my sword if he could see it, so I decided to use a strike I hadn't in a while, since

there was usually no need to, but I was willing to make an exception this time with this boy's speed.

I used the Kieru technique.

A look of surprise appeared on the vampire's face as I just disappeared right in front of him, then materialized behind him, leaving him stunned and full of deep cuts.

"What the," I heard the vampire say as he fell to the ground.

"Well, now that that's over with, are you two ok? I'm sorry if I scared you, but that boy was a criminal that needed to be brought down," I said turning toward the two still behind me only to find the child struggling frantically in the man's grasp, trying to get to the vampire.

"RYOMA NII-CHAN!" The child called out, which startled me a little.

"Heh, thanks boy, you really helped me out with that little trouble maker over there," the man said, then went over to search the vampire.

I frowned, seeing as he was trying to rob the people,' It certainly looks like I jumped to conclusions doesn't it?' I thought.

' So why was the vampire attacking them?' I asked myself, puzzled. But went over to the man and quickly knocked him out.

Once he was completely out, his grip on the child loosened and he scrambled over to the vampire and started crying.

"Ryoma nii-chan, Ryoma nii-chan, wake up," he cried, shaking the boy.

"Child, you know this boy?" he asked softly.

He looked up at me and said," You're a hunter right mister? Of course I know Ryoma nii-chan, Ryoma nii-chan and I have been together for three years, I'm a vampire just like Ryoma nii-chan," the boy replied, with tears still running down his cheeks.

My eyes widened as I had not closed them yet, as I confirmed the boy's question with a silent nod of my head.

'How did this boy become a vampire? There's usually none so young as children normally can't take the transformation,' I wondered, slightly curious.

Then the boy came up in front of me, "Could, could you please save Ryoma nii-chan? I, I know you're a hunter mister, but Ryoma nii-chan was just trying to save me from that really scary man. Ryoma nii-chan is all I have and I'm too young to help him mister," the child pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes again.

"You don't have anyone else who can take care of you?" I asked.

The boy looked up at me again and replied," No, my mommy and daddy died three years ago in a fire, that's when Ryoma nii-chan saved me and has taken care of me since then," the child explained

"Saa, it looks like I don't really have a choice then do I?" I asked him and went over to the older vampire, Ryoma.

'I guess he's not as bad as I thought is he? Although I'd still better keep an eye on him,' I thought as I cut my arm and held it over the boy's mouth letting the blood flow into his mouth before making sure he swallowed it. Then I picked him up heading for home again to treat the boy further, beckoning for the child to follow.

There's the third chapter! If I made any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. I keep thinking I put the attack in the story **way** to early but I wasn't sure of any other way to put it, so tell me what you think please :D. Thank you guys again for the comments and advice from the last chapter :D. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys :D. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I've had a lot of stuff to do lately XD. Another OC gets introduced in this chapter, just to let you know ahead of time. Thank you to the people that reviewed last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. This counts for the last chapter too because I think I forgot to put it last chapter XD.

**Rio's POV**

I looked up at the man holding Ryoma nii-chan a little nervously. He seemed to notice my stare because he looked down at me and smiled reassuringly.

"You don't have to worry I won't hurt you," he said softly as I nodded, showing I understood.

"My name's Fuji, what's yours? I can't just call you boy can I?" he asked.

"It's Rio," I replied, still a little hesitant.

'Well, since he's helping Ryoma nii-chan for me I know he's not a bad person like that man from before,' I thought as I let a small smile on my face.

"It's nice to meet you then Rio," he said.

"You too Fuji-san," I replied.

After a little while of walking in silence, we found ourselves in front of a normal, but still nice house that looked very well taken care of.

The house was two stories tall, from what I could see of the back it had a nicely sized lawn with a small garden in the corner. There was no doubt in my mind the inside was probably really nice as well. Also the house was surrounded by what seemed like a good neighborhood, but had a few alleys here and there.

When I had finished taking in my surroundings I looked up to find Fuji looking down at me again, smiling.

"My mom, she usually takes care of it, she's really a bit of a neat freak," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Is your family here now?" I asked.

"No, right now they're on a trip, my brother's probably out with his hunter team, he's a hunter too but he's in a different group than me and he mostly stays with them," he replied.

"Oh."

"well we'd better get this one up to a room to be better treated, ok?" he said gesturing toward Ryoma nii-chan.

"Alright," I replied and we walked in.

**Ryoma's POV**

I sat up blearily in someone else's room, in someone else's bed. I could tell it wasn't mine from first glance. This room looked quite a bit different from mine. My room was small, with two small twin beds for both Rio and I, with only a small drawer for each of us, and plain walls and carpet. It was also very dull. This room was wide, full of light as the drapes were thin, and it had white walls and a light blue carpet. The bed was in the middle of the far wall and was queen sized with white sheets and darker blue covers. The room had a small computer in another corner with a bookcase next to it, and a dresser nearest the bed. What I saw next shocked me.

There, in another corner of the room, was a wall full of swords and other weapons specially made for hunting vampires, and in the middle was the sword I had seen the hunter from the other day wield.

'Is this the hunter's house? What am I doing here? Where's Rio?" I thought, afraid for what might have happened to him. Then I heard the door click open and that very same hunter come through it. I jumped out of the bed, glaring at the other.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Rio?" I demanded, stating the questions in my mind to him.

"You're in my room. You're here because if I left you where you were at the time you would have died, I brought you back here to be treated. Your Rio is just fine, he's in the other room right now, where I have been since treating your wounds," he explained gesturing towards the bandages on me.

"Why should I believe you? Why would you save me? What do you want?" I asked, shooting him questions again.

"Saa, what makes you think I want anything vampire-kun?" he asked.

"There's no way a hunter would save a couple vampires on a whim, especially if they, themselves caused the wounds in the first place," I growled.

"I guess you have a point there ne? Well I guess I saved you because this little vampire here asked me to because I just couldn't kill a little boy and he didn't want to live without you," he replied with a playful tone, gesturing toward the slightly cracked open door.

The boy, having been caught watching stepped into the room, revealing Rio, and my eyes softened.

'So he is alright,' I thought, relieved.

"Are you alright Rio?" I asked him, to confirm and he ran over to me and gave me a crushing hug, which was surprising because of just how old Rio was.

Then he cried out," Don't scare me like that ever again Ryoma nii-chan! I was so scared for you Ryoma nii-chan!" as he wiped his face on my shirt.

I was surprised at the outburst from Rio, but hugged the now crying boy while patting his head.

"I won't leave you, Rio. You don't have to worry," I whispered. This made him calm down a little, but he was still holding onto me like his life depended on it.

I looked up again at the hunter, who was watching us and said, "Thank you," very softly, but enough for him to be able to hear me.

**Fuji's POV**

I was surprised at the thanks this vampire had just given me, as he had just been suspicious of me only a little while ago. He really did care for the boy.

'Perhaps not all vampires are so bad? Hmm, I'll try to get to see more of this behavior,' I thought as I replied," You're welcome," just as softly as he had spoken.

Then, the two vampires pulled apart, and as soon as they did, they heard a scream coming from somewhere outside.

"Somebody help me!" The person called out.

The two vampires ran outside to inspect what was going on, and I quickly followed after them.

When I got outside I saw a woman running out of an alley with a man right on her tracks. I narrowed my eyes and raced inside to get my sword.

'There's always another vampire to deal with,' I thought, a little agitatedly.

When I got out of the house again, what I saw surprised me.

The vampire had apparently tried to attack the woman and Ryoma and Rio had stepped in front of the woman, fighting the man, protecting her from their own kind even if they didn't have to.

Rio was standing nearest her, helping her up and over towards here, while Ryoma was attacking the man, keeping him from attacking the other two.

Rio got the woman all the way over, so I brought her in, trusting the two to keep fending it off.

Is there anything you need, miss?" I asked politely, trying not to scare her as she seemed very shocked from the attack.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she replied softly

"Alright, well if you think of anything just tell me," I told her, then went outside again to see if the two needed any help, but as soon as I got out I saw that they had already disposed of the man.

'I don't believe vampires would kill one of their own kinds just to help a human,' I thought as I made my way over to them.

**Ryoma's POV**

Rio and I just finished with the other vampire when I heard the hunter come out of the house, then toward us.

"Is the lady alright?" Rio asked from beside me once he got all the way up to us.

"Yes, she's fine, just a little stunned," he replied.

"That's good," Rio sighed.

"You did good Rio, helping protect her," I told him.

"Thanks Ryoma nii-chan!" Rio exclaimed, smiling.

Then, the hunter spoke up," I didn't expect for you two to help her," he said.

"Yeah, well, we're different from what some other vampires are like, we're not so bad as to not help someone who obviously needs it," I replied.

"I see that," he said.

Then I turned and walked towards the house.

"Oh, and by the way Ryoma-kun, my name is Fuji, Syuusuke Fuji, call me that ok~?" he asked.

"Mada mada dane," I said as I continued on.

When I got into the house I saw the woman sitting on the couch, and I went over to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Y, yeah I think so. Thank you for helping me," she said as she looked up at me. She had kind green eyes and long blonde hair that went to about mid-back in length.

"No problem," I said bluntly.

"Isn't there anything you want in return?" she asked.

"As I said, it's no problem, but could I know your name?" I asked curiously.

"It's Sara, and may I know all of yours as well?" she replied, smiling a little, gesturing to the other two that had walked in.

"My name is Fuji," he spoke up walking over to us.

"This here is Rio, and the one next to you is Ryoma," he said.

"It's nice to meet you then Fuji, Rio, and Ryoma," she said.

"You too Sara-chan!" Rio exclaimed, jumping up next to her and hugging her saying," I'm glad you're ok!"

Sara hugged Rio back, giggling.

"You remind me an awful lot of my own kids Rio," he said when she stopped laughing.

'So she has kids?' I thought.

"You have kids Sara-chan?" Rio asked, mimicking my thoughts.

"Yes I do, would you like to meet them sometime Rio?" she asked.

I smiled as Rio immediately replied yes.

'Rio can have some friends his own age now,' I thought.

"Anyway, if you are going to be around us more often, would you like to know exactly what attacked you earlier Sara?" I asked, not wanting have to try to keep that big of a secret if we were going to be around her more, as she would eventually start to catch on herself.

She looked over to me, obviously confused as to what I had said.

"What attacked you today wasn't human Sara," Fuji spoke up again.

"He wasn't human? But what else could he have been?" she asked curiously.

"We can't just tell you Sara, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ before we can, the only reason we are willing to tell you is because you saw and would eventually put the pieces together, plus it would be convenient for at least one human to know our secret," I said.

She seemed to debate this in her head for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her and she nodded.

"I won't tell," she said.

"Alright then, this might shock you a bit, but what attacked you today was a vampire," Fuji said.

Sara's eyes widened and disbelief showed plainly on her face.

"A vampire?" she asked obviously skeptical.

"Yes Sara, a vampire," Fuji said again.

"But there's no such thing," she said matter of factly.

"Yes there is Sara, and we could prove it to you if you'd like," he said.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Well, one way would be to tell you that both Rio and I are vampires," I said softly, and she looked up at me again, eyes wide, then looked down at Rio who was still beside her, then back at me again.

"Ok, now I know you're lying, you're both so sweet, and you can go into the sun, I saw you earlier," she said.

"Mada mada dane Sara. You can't believe everything you hear about our kind, we're not affected by the sun at all. Most of those legends about us are almost all made up," I said.

"What isn't made up then," she asked.

"Well, one we don't age, we stay the same age as when we were turned. Two, we are abnormally strong and fast, and have heightened senses. Three, we can be killed by getting stabbed enough times, anyone would though, it just has to take more out of us than a normal human. Four, we can turn others into one of us, but we have a choice whether we want to turn someone or just leave them when we bite someone. Five, we have to drink blood to live, and the fangs part goes right along with that," I said pointing to my fangs.

"There are also vampire hunters as well, Fuji here is one," I said, and to back me up a little, he showed her his hunting sword.

"This is what I use to hunt them. I haven't killed these two yet though for my own reasons," he said.

"Alright, I'll believe you, but what now?" Sara asked

"Now we'll get you back home or else your family will start to worry about you," Fuji said.

"Alright, let's go then," she said as we all got up to go, before we got to the door though, a knock came from it.

"Who is it?" Fuji called out to the person or people on the other side of the door.

"It's Momo, Kaido, and the trio, we were sent to your area because the captain said there was a fairly strong vampire presence around here and sent us to check up on you," a male's voice said from behind the door, as Fuji's eyes snapped open.

'More hunters showed up? So now what?' I thought, looking towards the door, beginning to cover Rio.

There we go! Again I'm really sorry about not getting this up a little sooner XD. Please review and tell me your opinions on how it went :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I know, I'm sorry, this wait was a lot worse than last time XD. There was a time somewhere in the middle of this chapter where I just couldn't figure out what to write, not to mention we had testing at my school. Anyway, to answer the question on how old Fuji is in this story, I'd say probably sixteen … ish, give or take a year XD. Well, here's the chapter :D!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Fuji's POV**

My eyes snapped open when I learned who was here.

"Hunters from your group?" Ryoma questioned quietly, coming over to me, but keeping Rio at his side.

"Yeah, although the trio they mentioned are only level 1 or 2D. The other two are both level 4B and on the main team like me, which has eight hunters on a specific team made up of the best of the group, also they have to be at least level 3B or higher," I explained.

"What level are you?" he asked.

"I'm level 2A," I replied.

Then the hunters waiting outside got impatient and opened the door, barging in.

"Saa, it's nice to see you all," I said, stepping in front of the vampires and motioning for Sara to come over to us.

"We were just going to walk Sara here home, so if you'll excuse us," I said politely while heading out the door with the other three following close behind, but right before we got to the door, Momo, a boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes grabbed Ryoma by the arm and turned him around to face him, I glared and Rio came towards them, trying to pry Momo's fingers off of Ryoma.

"Let go of Ryoma nii-chan!" he shouted.

"What are you doing to Ryoma-kun, Momo-kun?" I asked sweetly, making the others freeze up for a moment before replying.

"There's something _off _about these kids," he replied, pointing to both Ryoma and Rio.

Ryoma finally pulled back from Momo's grip and put on a confused look.

"What are you talking about, baka? There's nothing wrong with either of us, also as to what you said outside, there's no such thing as vampires so are you playing or something?" he asked.

Kaido, a boy with black hair with a bandana and tiny brown eyes spoke up next.

"Captain would know for sure, we should bring them to him since you're obviously having trouble, baka," he said, making Momo turn to him angrily.

"What did you say Viper!" he exclaimed.

'I don't have time for this right now,' I thought agitatedly.

"Again, we were just trying to get Sara back to her home," I said glaring coldly, making them snap out of their fight.

"A, alright, you can go," they stammered and hurriedly walked out the door, the trio having to help get Kaido out the door because he still wanted to stay.

'Hopefully they won't try that again,' I thought while starting to walk out of the house myself again.

"They were talking about Ryoma and Rio being vampires, right Fuji- san?" Sara asked coming up beside me.

"Yeah, I hopefully led them off though," I said and she nodded.

"Why do you keep protecting us? You could have just let them take us you know," Ryoma stated.

"Saa, I'm just curious about you since I've never seen any vampires like you before and I want to keep you alive," I replied, he just shrugged.

"Thank you Fuji-san," Rio said smiling up at me and I smiled back.

"Of course Rio-chan~," I replied.

**Ryoma's POV**

Soon, we got to Sara's house and went up to the door before she turned to Rio.

"Would you like to meet my kids now Rio?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Rio exclaimed happily, and then she opened the door, leading us in.

"Alex, Christopher! Come here for a moment will you!" she called and two small boys came running in a moment after. They both had brown hair that went down a little below their ears and green eyes. They also looked about the same age.

'So they're twins,' I thought as I watched Rio go up to them.

"This is Rio you two, he'd like to be your friend. Now get along alright?" she asked.

"Ok~!" the two exclaimed excitedly as they both took one of Rio's hands and led him off to play.

"See you Ryoma nii-chan!" he called running along with the boys.

'Looks like he's going to have a good time,' I thought before turning to Fuji and Sara.

"Is your husband here Sara?" I asked looking around.

"No, not at the moment, he's still at work though only for a little longer, when I left I was only planning on being gone a few minutes before what happened, happened," she replied.

"That really was close though, I thought they would find out about us for sure," I sighed.

"It's a good thing Fuji's glare is sort of intimidating," Sara giggled, sitting down.

"No kidding, I had the same type of glare directed at me a few times in the past couple days, he is a hunter after all, which is why I don't understand what could be that different about us that he would change his mind so quickly," I said, looking towards Fuji, silently asking for an answer.

"Saa, let's see, other than the fact that you've helped a human and shown a side no other vampires I've seen have shown before, you seem … like a friend, although I've only sensed this just recently and so I'm not sure why yet," he said, tapping his chin.

"You took us in not knowing exactly why then? Mada mada dane," I said smirking.

"Aww, don't be like than Ryoma-kun~," he said playfully, I sighed.

'I feel sorry for the people that have to work with him all the time,' I thought.

Then, I noticed a presence, a strong presence coming towards the house, like the person was trying to draw someone out.

'I'd better go see what this is about then,' I thought, getting up from where I had sat down a little before, and headed towards the door.

"Just out for a walk," I said not wanting to worry her.

"I'll go with you then, Sara, can you watch the boys?" Fuji asked, as he came up beside me.

But Rio apparently noticed the presence too because he came running in just as we were about to get out the door.

"I'll go too!" he exclaimed with a determined look on his face.

"Ok Rio, you can go too," I said smiling down at him.

"Are you sure it's ok for us to bring him?" Fuji asked once we got outside.

"It'll be fine, Rio's stronger than he looks, right Rio?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah!" Rio replied, and we began walking.

We soon came to where we sensed the presence and found two boys waiting for us.

One boy had brown hair and hazel eyes with glasses, with a stern look on his face. The other boy had black hair in an unusual haircut and green eyes, this one had more of a worried look on his face.

I looked over at Fuji and noticed his eyes were wide open.

"Do you know them?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I didn't know it was them though, it felt like a different presence than I'm used to since they usually don't let much show," he replied.

"Why are you keeping vampires Fuji-san?" the boy with black hair asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"Because they are somehow different than others," Fuji stated, and I looked back over at the hunters to see that had a confused look on his face, while the other looked mostly neutral, but I still saw a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" the black haired boy asked.

"I'm not completely sure myself, but their presence seems different from other vampires," he replied and the two turned their attention to us, I stiffened slightly and noticed Rio edging closer to me.

"They do seem different now that you mention it, right Tezuka," the black haired boy asked, looking at the other boy, who I now knew was called Tezuka, nodded.

"They do," he agreed.

"Nonetheless Fuji, they are vampires, so we can't let this go. Maybe if they agree to work with us we might be able to find out more about them, and have a reason to keep them alive," he said looking towards us again.

"As in help the hunters that try to kill us?" I asked sarcastically, and the one with black hair spoke up again.

"We have a way for you not to be noticed as vampires when you're working with us, so that only we and a select few we choose to know about you," he said.

"Who says that you wouldn't turn on us and tell the hunters who we are if we agree or even that we agree?" I asked.

"If you don't then we will have no choice but to get rid of you," Tezuka said, glaring slightly at us.

"We don't have a choice then?" I asked.

"Not unless you want to die," he replied.

"Fine we'll cooperate, what do we have to do about what you mentioned before?"

"We already know that vampires can shield their presences from weaker hunters, although it wouldn't work against hunters that are stronger than you are or more experienced hunters no matter how much you try. Hunters can also do something similar to this. We think if you drink the blood of a willing hunter who knows about you and how to stop you it should strengthen the power of your own shields. Although, if you try to kill or turn any of them, again, we will have no choice but to get rid of you as you will be seen as a threat to us," he explained and turned away walking in the other direction.

"Come with us ok? You too Fuji-san. My name's Oishi by the way," the black haired boy said, waiting for us to start walking before turning around and following Tezuka.

**Fuji's POV**

We soon got to the entrance of the hunter's headquarters and Captain Tezuka called for only the main team members that were there to follow us into his office.

'Saa, that makes sense, only telling the main team, now to see how they'll react to these two,' I thought, glancing over at them again.

Once everyone got in Tezuka and Oishi explained to everyone who Ryoma and Rio were and what the situation was.

"You can't be serious captain!" Momo shouted as soon as they were done explaining.

"I am," he replied sternly.

"They're vampires! No vampire is different no matter how much they seem like it! How can we be sure that they can be trusted or even that they're worth the trouble!" Momo insisted, pointing towards the two, making the others nod their heads.

"These two are in a building full of hunters and will be working with them, I'd say that they were the ones that would feel the most threatened by being around us," I said, glaring at the others.

"As for how strong they are, they will take part in the competition for the main eight hunter's spots, by what Fuji's told me on the way here, they're fairly strong, so with it we should be able to decide for ourselves," he said.

" will this be alright Fuji-san?" Oishi asked turning towards me.

"Saa, It's fine with me, but I would ask Ryoma and Rio themselves," I replied.

"If we don't it will only lead to more problems, we'll participate, but Rio, at least, can't be treated badly, he has to be well taken care of, and he'll have to always be near me," Ryoma replied.

"That's fine," Tezuka agreed, nodding slightly.

"We should tell Coach Ryuzaki about it too, since she'll be working with them as well," Oishi said and Tezuka nodded again.

"We'll tell her a little before the competition starts," he said, then turned towards Ryoma and Rio again.

"You can train for it in any training hall you wish. Fuji will also be there with you, he'll tell you how the competition is usually held and how it works, Coach Ryuzaki will also help once we tell her about you," he said.

I told the two to follow me after Tezuka had finished, I waved goodbye to the others and headed towards hallA.

There we go! Again I'm so sorry for the long wait XD. Thank you to the reviewers from last chapter! Review please and tell me your opinions on how it went :D!


End file.
